In the Dead of Night
by Underwater Polkadots
Summary: Will finds Jem on the Blackbriar Bridge, and confronts him about their relationship.  One shot.


**Disclaimer: The Infernal Devices and all characters belongs to Cassandra Clare**

**I would like to send a huge thank you out to Courtney1990 who beta'ed this for me. She has helped so much. Thank you. :)**

The night sky covered England like a heavy blanket covering a shivering child. Strong winds blew, rustling the leaves on the trees, while the moon hid behind swirling storm clouds. Jem Carstairs lent moodily against the railing of Blackfriars Bridge, his cane tapping rhythmically against his leg. This was his special place, the place he went to clear his head - to push away the thoughts of the wretched 'medicine' he had to take. Tonight, the thoughts just wouldn't go away. His hunger for the drugs burned his insides, making him shudder in disgust. He despised the fact that he had to take them to live. Despised the fact that he had become the one thing in the whole world he hated most – an addict. The others, the ones that knew the truth, refused to believe he was an addict. For them, that label would imply that he was simply not strong enough to stop taking the drugs. Jem stared gloomily over the Thames, his silver hair shining like a beacon. In truth, he knew what he had become. The others could say what they wanted but he knew, he knew he was weak. That he was pathetic. That he was an addict.

Shaking his head, Jem desperately tried to grasp another topic he could mull over. An image popped up in his head, his best friend, his parabati. William Herondale. Heat rose to his cheeks as thoughts he now wished had now stayed dormant rose in his mind. He wondered what Will was doing at this very moment - probably breaking young girl's hearts. A sudden pang in Jem's chest made him wish that Will was nowhere near any girls. Oh how he wished that Will was with him at that moment. Standing with him, talking to him, kissing hi-. The blush rose back to Jem's cheeks at that thought. Shame flooded his body as he tried to fight the blush back down. These thoughts were wrong. He couldn't feel this way for his friend, it just wasn't right. Finally the blush faded from his cheeks and Jem looked back out over the Thames.

The sound of footsteps broke the silence surrounding the bridge, but still Jem did not look away from the river. He knew those footsteps, slow yet quick, relaxed yet alert. He knew it would have only been a matter of time before Will had come looking for him.

As the footsteps drew closer they began to slow, until they stopped directly behind him. Jem felt his muscles tense but still refused to look away from the river, refused to look at Will.

They stood like that for what could have been hours but was probably only several minutes before Jem's resolve failed him. Letting his shoulders slump from their previously ridged position he spoke.

"So how many women are going home with broken hearts tonight? I dare say a few, considering the amount of time you spent away from the Institute."

Still Will remained silent and unmoving. Jem's muscles once again tensed. This behavior was unusual for Will. The now silent teen would normally jump at any chance he could get to throw back a sarcastic comment. But now he stood unmoving. Nervously Jem began to babble again.

"I'm surprised you came to find me. I thought you would have consumed all the alcohol you could find then gone home to the Institute to annoy Jessamine or something. God knows I never thought you would have come looking for me. So how was the bar? Which one did you go to this time? I'm assuming you broke several girls' hearts tonight but I'm curious to what their reactions were. I remember the time when one of the girls threw a vase at you. That was an experience to remember."

"Jem."

Jem's rambling speech cut off abruptly. His heart beat painfully in his chest and his breathing felt tight. Why was Will provoking these emotions from him? Fingers grazed the back of his neck, gently resulting in a shudder running through his whole body. In his mind, Jem flinched. There could have been no way Will had missed that. The fingers ran back across his neck, as if they were trying to produce the same reaction before sliding down his covered arm. The hand was icy cold; Jem could feel it even through his shirt sleeve. Jem's hand was clutching the railing, and as Will's hand reached Jem's, Will took a step forward. He forced the gap between them to close significantly, till a gap of only a hair's breadth remained. Will's hand grasped Jem's trembling one before pulling it off of the railing and threading their fingers together.

"Will," Jem warned shakily, although he did not pull away from Will's grip. "We can't do this. You know we can't. It's illegal. Both mundane and Clave laws forbid it."

Still Will stayed silent, tightening his grip on Jem's hand slightly. Leaning his head down, Will blew softly into Jem's ear, causing another shudder to race through the other shadowhunter's body.

"It's almost three am. Everybody is asleep by now and those still awake would not care" whispered Will with a smirk.

"But you never know where those of the Clave will be. Demons come out at night Will, any of them could go past and see u-"

Jem sighed in annoyance in his head when he realized that he had been cut off again, before realizing with a jolt that Will had kissed him.

"For once in your life Jem, shut up" said Will, before closing the gap between them again.

The kiss was simple, yet Jem couldn't get enough of it. They had never gotten this far before. Talking, holding hands but never kissing. Jem jolted once more when he felt Will's tongue run across the seal of his mouth, begging for entrance. Without a second thought Jem opened his mouth to let Will inside to deepen the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Will spun Jem around so that they were facing each other before pressing Jem against the railing of the Blackfriars Bridge.

Soon their kisses devolved back into gentle presses of lips against lips. Breaking away, Jem laid his now sweaty forehead against Will's as he gulped in much needed air. Both shadowhunters jumped when Big Ben struck three am. Pulling back, Will held out a hand for Jem before heading back in the direction of the Institute.

As they reached the gate of the Institute, they dropped each other's hands before continuing to the front door. As Jem reached to open, Will's hand reached out to stop him. Turning to him, Jem gave Will an inquisitive look.

Staring back with steady blue eyes, Will said "I don't care what anyone thinks Jem."

Dropping Jem's hand once more, Will strode past Jem into the Institute. Jem felt a small smile form as he watched Will's back grow smaller in the distance. Will was right. It didn't matter what other people thought, whether it be about their relationship or Jem's medical problem. With that thought in mind, Jem followed Will into the Institute.

As Jem got ready for bed, he realised something. He had not craved the drug since Will had approached him on the bridge. The hunger had returned now of course, as he was alone. But, for a while, Will had been enough.


End file.
